Bendiciones para este estereotipo de héroe
by xEmilionx
Summary: Kyouya Mitsurugi se ha considerado en la esperanza del reino de Belzerg luego de ser enviado a este mundo por una maravillosa diosa. Sin embargo, cada cierta noche tiene sueños íntimos con ella, llegándose a preguntar el motivo de dichos sueños. ¿Acaso habrá un mensaje oculto respecto a eso? Lo único que descubrirá él será el placer y la tentación que le provoca su amada Aqua-sama.


_Aclaración: Konosuba no me pertenece, es de su creador "Natsume Akatsuki". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

_**"Bendiciones para este estereotipo de héroe"**_

Desde que Mitsurugi Kyouya vino a este mundo de fantasía se prometió a sí mismo en esforzarse al máximo para cumplir con el rol del elegido por los dioses.

Una importante misión que recibió de una hermosa y bondadosa diosa de cabellos y ojos azules cuando tuvo ese fatal accidente tras salvar a unos niños que iban caminando por la zona peatonal, mientras un imprudente auto seguía en movimiento a pesar de que el semáforo estaba en rojo.

Al principio sintió miedo por el destino de esos pequeños que de su propia persona, algo que conmovió a esa maravillosa diosa, que enseguida le informó que estaban bien y que su muerte no fue en vano. Su corazón se calmó por esa noticia, pero después se comenzó a agitar repentinamente por la mera presencia de ella.

Sin saberlo a consciencia, él se había enamorado perdidamente de aquella diosa que estaba sentada en su trono santo, que más bien parecía una silla común y corriente.

En eso, la diosa se levantó de su asiento y se le acercó a él con las manos en forma de rezo. Le informó del trágico destino que sufría su mundo por culpa del Rey Demonio, y que la razón de traerlo aquí fue para darle una segunda oportunidad de convivir en ese mundo y que se convirtiera en el legendario salvador que ella esperaba por largos siglos.

A pesar que ese argumento tan cliché parecía sacado de un videojuego de aventura del montón, sin embargo a Kyouya eso le resto mucha importancia. En su cabeza tenía la idea de volverse el salvador que tanto esperaba esa gentil diosa.

Pero la diosa sabiendo de los grandes peligros que abundaban en ese mundo lleno de magia y monstruos, decidió otorgarle al ilusionado Kyouya la increíble oportunidad de escoger una herramienta o habilidad divina para lograr cumplir con su objetivo de ser el legendario salvador.

Él estuvo cautivado por su preocupación y luego de verificar cada papel que ella arrojó al suelo. Finalmente escogió la espada mágica de nombre Gram, pero antes de partir a ese otro mundo y cumplir con el encargo de su diosa, esta le dio un obsequio inesperado diciéndole que era un bonus extra de su parte por aceptar bondadosamente su petición.

De pronto su uniforme de preparatoria se transformó en una resistente y elegante armadura capaz de soportar lo que sea. Kyouya jamás se esperó tanta humildad y fe que ella le depositó con ese traje indestructible, él siendo un simple mortal y que apenas conoció hace unos minutos.

—Adelante, héroe. Emprende tu viaje con Gram, la espada mágica —dijo ella con una melodiosa voz, mientras aparecía dicha espada mágica que Kyouya cogió.

Repentinamente, se dio cuenta que la espada mágica hacia juego con su armadura. ¡Pero que diosa tan misericordiosa!, fue lo que pensó en ese entonces.

—Diosa mía. Juro que derrotaré al Rey Demonio y salvaré ese mundo.

Pero justo cuando fue rodeado por un extraño círculo producto del poder divino de la diosa, fue entonces que se dedicó a observarla el tiempo posible para tener un último recuerdo de ella antes de partir. Inexplicablemente, sus ojos destellaron fascinación absoluta al notar la dulce sonrisa de ella cuando escuchó sus honestas palabras.

—Sí, espero mucho de ti.

En ese momento quiso hacerle una pregunta descortés, pero si no lo hacía, tal vez se quedaría con la duda de por vida hasta volverla a ver.

—Disculpe, diosa mía. Pero ¿puede hacerle una pregunta?

—Que sea rápido ya que tengo a otro tonto que enga-... quiero decir, ¡por supuesto!

Kyouya miró confuso a la nerviosa diosa por lo que dijo hace poco. ¿Había otro además de él esperándola? No obstante, su razonamiento le dijo que ella tenía mucho trabajo con las otras personas fallecidas debido a su puesto como deidad, creyendo que su caso era especial y único. Por poco y casi creía que su diosa hacía eso con otras personas para enviarlos a pelear hasta morir en ese mundo, como un método bastante cobarde y cruel.

¡¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de desconfiar un poco de ella que humildemente lo ayudó tanto para poder cumplir con su misión?!, se atacó mentalmente por haber desconfiado de ella.

Sin hacerla esperar más de su valioso tiempo, se armó de mucho valor para preguntarle.

—Me podrías decir tu nombre —su corazón latía demasiado luego de atreverse a decirlo.

La diosa al escuchar su petición hizo una mueca disgustada, que el mismo Kyouya no pudo notar debido a que tenía la cabeza dirigida hacia el suelo por culpa de sus nervios.

¿Solo para eso quería preguntarme este idiota con aires de superioridad?, pensó la diosa al verlo actuar de esa forma.

—Soy Aqua, la diosa del agua y que es adorada por el culto de Axis —le dijo con una sonrisa angelical, copiándose descaradamente la presentación que hacía su kouhai de pechos planos y que siempre los mantenía cubiertos con relleno.

Aqua, ese nombre resonó por sus oídos como un adorable eco.

—Le prometo que le traeré la paz a ese mundo a cualquier costo, Aqua-sama.

—Confío plenamente en que lo harás. ¡Rezaré por ti con toda mi devoción para que seas tú el elegido que tanto he esperado! Consíguelo, y los dioses te recompensaremos cumpliendo cualquier deseo que tengas.

—¡¿Cualquier deseo?!

—¡Sí, cualquier deseo! —exclamó con euforia—. ¡Adelante! ¡Emprende tu viaje, héroe!

Al decir esas palabras, el haz de luz envolvió el cuerpo de Kyouya hasta elevarlo hacia el portal dimensional para después adentrarlo en ella.

Y así comenzó su aventura en ese mundo, donde llevaría a cabo grandes peligros para cumplir con su principal propósito. Para cuando pisó un pie en tierras desconocidas, se juró a sí mismo en progresar sus habilidades durante cada día de su existencia con la ayuda de su espada mágica Gram. Solo así, volverá a ver a su adorada Aqua-sama.

¡El héroe elegido por los dioses había llegado a Axel!

* * *

El tiempo pasó y durante ese periodo todo su esfuerzo batallando constantemente rindió por fin sus frutos. Ya no era el mismo novato que inició en solitario su aventura con el oficio de maestro de la espada, pues ahora venía bien acompañado de dos hermosas chicas que apenas empezaban su viaje y se quedaron completamente admiradas por su sed de justicia junto con su increíble valentía de no retroceder nunca ante sus temibles y poderosos adversarios.

Sus grandes logros se hicieron saber en cada pueblo hasta llegar a la capital, en donde la gente de la alta sociedad y la realeza premiaron su valeroso apoyo por la eliminación de los monstruos que amenazaban con la paz de sus habitantes. ¡Hasta tuvo una invitación especial con la princesa Iris en persona, que tras conocer sus grandes hazañas por los diferentes continentes llegó a idolatrar al joven japonés!

Y así fue que su fama se extendió por todo el reino de Belzerg.

Sin embargo hubo algo que le inquietaba demasiado a Kyouya, y ese algo comenzó en un día cualquiera como otros en este mundo. Todo esto luego de reencontrarse por mera y simple casualidad con su maravillosa diosa en el mismo lugar de origen donde fue enviado.

Desde ahí, él tuvo extraños sueños durante cada noche.

La primera vez que Kyouya soñó con ella, estaba dormido en su cama en un pueblo vecino cerca de la capital. Empezó de la nada, como cualquier sueño, a pesar de estar amaneciendo ya no estaba seguro si había despertado o seguía soñando.

Sintió de pronto que ella lo abrazaba. Sus brazos gentiles lo rodearon por el cuello y el cuerpo de ella se pegó al suyo. Para el joven fue de lo más súbito y agradable. Además de muy real. Eso le hizo pensar que no era un sueño, que era real, aun a pesar de lo extraño y repentino que fue la situación.

Lo primero que notó fue su aroma. Dulce, delicioso. Después percibió la textura de la piel de ella sobre la suya. Suave, tersa y tibia. Entonces, al levantar la mirada, se encontró primero con sus ojos. De color azul primoroso y cristalino, su rostro femenino y de piel blanquecina lo embelesó al instante, mientras el pelo de la chica flotaba alrededor de ambos.

No había la presencia de nadie, el mundo no existía y ningún ruido los interrumpía. Kyouya se quedó un rato en silencio, sólo mirándola, como si no creyera que ella fuera real, como si no solo quisiera recrearse en la visión de su belleza mientras durara el espejismo.

Ella sonrió comprensiva y él correspondió haciendo una mueca tonta. Cuando finalmente ella habló, recordó por mera nostalgia su voz encantadora y gentil, tal como la primera vez que la conoció después de morir.

—Te has puesto duro. ¿Acaso quieres metérmela?

De golpe, Kyouya reaccionó. Estaba completamente desnudo. Se avergonzó mucho y abriendo la boca no supo que decir al respecto. Ella lo había notado porque en su apretado abrazo el pene duro de Kyouya, como resultado de tenerla tan cerca, de contemplarla sin restricciones y llenar los pulmones de su aroma, se pegaba a ella y esta lo sintió claramente sobre su piel.

¡¿Por qué ella también estaba desnuda?!

Kyouya entró en pánico, pensando que estaba en problemas, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí ya que no quería ser tachado de pervertido, y menos por ella. Quiso separarse, darle espacio. Entonces se disculpó varias veces y con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

Sin embargo ella no lo dejó. Lo abrazó a su pecho apretándolo contra sus senos, suaves y voluptuosos. Se sentían más grandes al presionarse contra el torso del joven. Incluso podía sentir los pezones de ella, haciendo cosquillas en su piel.

Kyouya se excitó aún más y en vano trató de contenerse. Su pene comenzó a temblar deseoso, restregándose contra el cuerpo de la chica, pero ella, en lugar de encontrarlo desagradable, se acercó a Kyouya y le susurró de forma tranquilizadora.

—Está bien, no me molesta —le sonrió—. De hecho, tengo tantas ganas de que me lo metas.

Los ojos de Kyouya se abrieron a la par, mirándola incrédulo.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Totalmente —las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de un leve tono carmesí. No de vergüenza, sino excitada—. Ven, ponlo adentro. Ya no aguanto más.

Nervioso, Kyouya no se movió. No sabía qué hacer ni sabía cómo hacerlo en primer lugar, pero ella fue paciente y lo hizo por él. Lo único que Kyouya sintió fue la mano de ella cerrándose sobre su miembro para luego conducirlo amablemente hasta su entrada. Ella lo había abrazado con sus piernas también y se movió apenas un poco para colocarse en posición y que su pene entrara sin problemas...

La luz que traspasaba por las cortinas de su habitación lo despertó. Se encontraba en su cama, acostado boca abajo y no en los brazos de su hermosa diosa. Se negó a levantarse y trató de volver a donde su sueño se finalizó, pero fue inútil.

Su maravillosa amante se esfumó junto con aquel sueño. Lo único que le dejo esa increíble experiencia fue ensuciar su ropa interior y su cama.

Una vez que se vistió con su traje de aventura se dirigió hasta el comedor donde sus dos compañeras de equipo lo esperaban con suma emoción. Ellas se habían encargado de preparar la comida necesaria para el desayuno como es costumbre, aunque Kyouya quería cooperar en algunas ocasiones, ambas se lo negaron rotundamente ya que su papel como el defensor de la capital era suficiente.

—¡Buenos días, Kyouya!

—¡Buenos días, chicas! —devolvió el saludo como todo un caballero, pasando a sentarse en medio de ambas para evitar que discutieran por quien se sentaba a su lado.

Y así empezó el día entre el grupo, sin faltar claro a las peleas matutinas de ambas féminas por tener la atención de su único compañero varón mientras le entregaban amablemente los alimentos. Para el mismo Kyouya se le hacía un poco incómodo al inicio, pero después de acostumbro sabiendo de la gran admiración que ellas le tenían.

Su misión de hoy era de eliminar a unas bestias aladas que se habían alojado en el bosque, debido a que hubo misteriosas desapariciones de los habitantes en aquel pueblo. Ya para cuando Kyouya y ambas chicas estuvieron preparados para salir, el chico se volvió a preguntar sobre ese sueño indecente que tenía de vez en cuando con su diosa Aqua.

En eso, recordó que todo esto empezó cuando la volvió a ver en Axel. Si ese fuera el caso, ¿entonces por qué surgía esa clase de sueños con ella principalmente?

Por el momento dejo ese pensamiento de lado, puesto que primero debía cumplir con su labor y traer la paz a esas pobres personas que viven atemorizadas por esas horribles bestias. ¡No podía romper la promesa que le hizo a su diosa!

Y así, el supuesto elegido por los dioses emprendió con su deber.

* * *

La noche se hizo presente de forma rápida y tras cenar los tres decidieron irse a descansar.

Kyouya de nuevo se acostó en su cama tras finalizar con éxito su misión. Estaba demasiado agotado luego de su travesía en el bosque, y en cuanto apagó la vela que iluminaba su habitación, este cerró sus ojos para poder conciliar el sueño. La imagen de Aqua fue lo primero que pensó, entonces su mente se perdió ante la belleza de la diosa que le hizo bombear rápidamente la sangre por todo su cuerpo.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, tan solo notó que, cuando la temperatura de la habitación descendió mucho y comenzaba a sentir frío, sintió que algo se movía entre sus sábanas.

Un poco desconcertado, guardó silencio, pero se alarmó nuevamente cuando confirmó que, de hecho, no solo había algo en sus sábanas, sino que ese algo estaba tomando la libertad de desabrocharle su pantalón y hurgar descaradamente su ropa interior.

Alarmado, levantó sus sábanas de su cuerpo y su sorpresa no tuvo límites cuando al echar un vistazo sus ojos se encontraron de golpe con un par de brillantes y cristalinos ojos azules.

—Hola —saludó Aqua sonriendo como si nada, aunque tenía su mano derecha firmemente sujetada al miembro del chico—. Tus pies están muy fríos, pero justo aquí estas muy caliente.

A Kyouya le tomó un rato darse cuenta que estaba ahí, sin decir nada y con la boca abierta. Aqua lo tomó con gracia y se rió, al tiempo que empezó a acariciar su pene de arriba hacia abajo, tomándose el tiempo de estimularlo desde la punta hasta la base.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No me extrañaste? Apenas si pensaste en mí hace poco, no me mientas —la diosa hizo un puchero y comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza, como si con ello lo estuviera castigando.

La respiración de Kyouya se agitó y cuando finalmente encontró las palabras necesarias para contestarle, no pudo hacerlo bien por culpa de sus tartamudeos.

—Y-yo... estoy soñando, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió con simpleza.

—Entonces en realidad tú no estás aquí —bajó su mirada un tanto triste.

—¿Ah no? Vamos a ver si piensas lo mismo después de... ¡esto!

Y sin más aviso, la hermosa diosa se metió todo el miembro de Kyouya en la boca. Se tomó su tiempo para introducirlo todo hasta la base como si midiera que tan profundo llegaba, cuando lo comprobó, empezó a chuparlo suavemente, sacándolo y metiéndolo, dejando que sus labios lo estimularan.

Kyouya comenzó a retorcerse de placer y el corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando volteó a mirarla, sus miradas se encontraron y ella lo saludo con su mano libre, como si fuera lo más normal y cotidiano que tuviera el pene del chico metido en su boca. Aqua parecía muy divertida al hacerlo, conforme el joven se excitaba y su miembro se endurecía más, entonces decidió chuparlo más rápido y luego lo sacaba un momento y lamía la punta con su lengua.

Aqua parecía divertida por las expresiones de placer mal disimulado que hacía Kyouya y cuando finalmente se decidió a hacerlo terminar, se lo volvió a meter en la boca, chupándolo tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que por mucho que el chico trató de contenerse, de advertirle incluso, que si seguía así, terminaría por vaciarse dentro de su boca, pero todo fue inútil. Lo único que salió de su boca, fueron gemidos y cuando el placer se hizo demasiado, sintió como se venía y derramaba todo sobre la lengua de ella.

Aqua no parecía enojada, antes, sonrió mirándolo, sacándoselo de la boca y pasándose el brazo por el rostro para limpiar el hilillo de semen que se escurría por la comisura de la boca.

—Que no se te olvide esto cuando despiertes —dijo sonriéndole después de tragar—. Aunque sea un sueño no quiere decir que yo no esté aquí.

Una vez que volvió a despertar sintió que su cuerpo estaba muy cansado, llegando a creerse en las palabras de su amada diosa. Luego mostró una expresión llena de frustración al darse cuenta que de nuevo ensució su cama y su ropa interior.

* * *

Kyouya junto a sus dos compañeras se fueron al gremio de la capital para informarles sobre la finalización de su misión, recibiendo la recompensa por sus logros. Pero antes de marcharse, la recepcionista le informó nerviosa acerca de una invasión en la ciudad por criaturas feroces que fueron enviadas por el mismo Rey Demonio.

Kyouya, sin dudarlo, decidió apoyar voluntariamente en lo que fuera para no permitir que ese Rey Demonio se saliera con la suya.

Las dos jóvenes sabiendo de la gravedad de la situación tuvieron que quedarse en el gremio. Sin embargo, Kyouya les prometió volver vivo y ellas le creyeron fielmente. Después de todo, él no podía morir tan a la ligera sin antes haber eliminado al Rey Demonio.

Ese motivo le hizo arder un gran valor dentro de su pecho, porque una vez que cumpliera con su objetivo podría pedir su más anhelante deseo. Aquel deseo que tuvo guardado luego de venir a este mundo, y ese deseo era el poder quedarse al lado de su amada Aqua por toda la eternidad.

De pronto se escuchó la alarma informando de la invasión.

Kyouya y los demás aventureros expertos se encontraban en la entrada principal de la capital mientras a lo lejos se veía a cientos de monstruos de apariencia horripilante acercándose.

Una vez que sacó su espada mágica, Kyouya estuvo preparado para la intensa batalla.

* * *

Transcurrió cuatro días y la batalla por fin se acabó, dándoles la victoria a los aventureros.

El plan del Rey Demonio de nuevo fracasó junto con una gran pérdida de sus esbirros, sólo algunos pudieron sobrevivir y escapar luego de la masacre que se generó. El causante de ello fue el mismo Kyouya, que peleó valerosamente gracias a su espada mágica Gram.

Kyouya se dispuso a regresar al gremio donde sus compañeras le esperaban, recibiendo un abrazo como un saludo. El joven no notaba las miradas de celos que le dirigían los demás aventureros que también regresaban.

Llegando la noche, Kyouya rentó una habitación en el gremio y se dispuso a descansar, ahora queriendo encontrarse de nuevo con su querida Aqua para recibir sus muestras de cariño.

Y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido.

Sin esperarlo, Kyouya sintió como una mano se había metido adentro de sus pantalones sin su permiso. Enseguida iba a defenderse, pero tras escuchar su adorable voz se relajó.

—¿Te agrada esto? —susurró Aqua, atrevida y excitada, masturbando el pene del chico mientras su rostro se acercaba a la de él.

—Sí...

Kyouya no sabía cómo reaccionar, su cuerpo se encontraba en llamas debido a las caricias de su diosa, el calor que había estado sintiendo en las otras noches. Por fin se había liberado de esa inseguridad mientras su entrepierna gritaba por liberarse, quería más, quería tocar los pechos de su diosa, llevar su mano por su piel y recorrer todo su divino cuerpo.

—Oye... —lo llamó desde su oreja, sintiendo al chico estremecerse—. ¿Me deseas?

Kyouya tan solo asintió torpemente con su cabeza a su pregunta.

Aqua, sonriendo ante ello, sacudía ligeramente sus caderas causando una sensación placentera a su adorado elegido que no pudo contener gemir. Después tomó su rostro con sus manos y le dio un largo e intenso beso.

—Ese fue mi primer beso —confesó ella.

Kyouya sintió una gran felicidad que parecía explotar en su pecho, sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con este momento?

Sin poder soportarlo más, sin poder contener ese fuego que le quemaba el cuerpo. Kyouya se lanzó sobre Aqua, capturando sus labios en un apasionado y desesperado beso, no sabía que estaba haciendo pero se sentía bien, dejándose llevar por su instinto carnal.

Comenzó a devorar los labios de Aqua la cual no opuso ninguna resistencia, todo lo contrario, ella lo recibía con los brazos abiertos. En eso, Kyouya dio por terminado el beso entre sus bocas para ahora besar cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo.

Los gemidos de Aqua sonaron como gloria para los oídos de Kyouya el cual había entrado en un modo primitivo, su mente estaba en blanco mientras su consciencia parecía guiar sus acciones. Deseoso de poder librarse de este calor insoportable se quitó su ropa para quedar desnudo igual a su diosa.

—Te amo —le dijo con voz excitada mientras sentía de nuevo los labios de Kyouya, sin poder resistirlo tomó su mano y lo colocó a su parte más privada—. Puedes sentirlo —susurró.

La mano de Kyouya empezó a explorar su interior causando que ella gimiera ante el contacto.

—No puedo esperar más. Quiero ser una contigo —Aqua se acomodó en la cama abriendo sus piernas.

Kyouya solo pudo observar con admiración la escena delante de él. Aqua estaba con las piernas abiertas ante su espera, su hermoso rostro sonrojado, sus labios carnosos e hinchados, sus pechos en el cual podía perderse por días, y sus largas y firmes piernas. Era una increíble imagen que quemaría en su memoria por siempre. Kyouya se acercó a su diosa para cerrar la distancia entre ambos, llevando su pelvis a la de ella, tomando su miembro el cual estaba listo para usarlo y con sumo cuidado lo llevo a la apertura entre las piernas de Aqua, el lugar donde el núcleo de ella lo esperaba con ansias.

—Esta es mi primera vez. Por favor se gentil conmigo —confesó ella con una voz tímida, colocando sus manos por detrás de su cuello mientras sentía como el miembro del joven buscaba el lugar correcto.

Él asintió a sus palabras besando los labios de ella y con un empuje la penetró por fin. Aqua soltó un leve quejido por el dolor, provocando pánico a Kyouya debido a su falta de experiencia en el sexo. Intentó sacarlo de inmediato, pero fue detenido por las piernas de Aqua la cual había aprovechado para envolverlo en ellas.

—Solo duele un poco... es normal.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó inseguro.

—Completamente —le respondió para reconfortarlo.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles durante un corto tiempo, Kyouya espero a que el cuerpo de su amada Aqua se adaptada a las nuevas sensaciones a la vez que su zona inferior se acostumbraba a su miembro dentro de ella.

—Ahora está comenzando a sentirse bien —le reveló moviendo levemente sus caderas—. Intenta moverte lento —le pidió.

Kyouya comenzó a moverse lentamente preocupado de que pudiera causarle dolor a su diosa, pero con cada penetración que hacía el rostro de Aqua pasaba a uno de éxtasis. Ella sentía como su pene la estaba llenando con cada embestida, mientras el chico se sentía en la gloria; el calor, la suavidad y lo apretado que se sentía el interior de Aqua lo estaba llevando a la locura.

Cada penetración que el joven hacía daba más placer a ambas partes y, sin poder contenerse, aceleró el ritmo causando más y más gemidos de placer por parte de Aqua.

El placer fue tanto que Kyouya cerró los ojos sacudiéndose por la intensa y agradable sensación. Ella lanzó un gemido y un dulce suspiro. La diosa empezó a moverse despacio y suavemente, invitándolo a que la imitara también. La fricción volvió la sensación mucho más placentera y se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo hasta que se volvió tan intensa que no pudo soportar un segundo más. Se apretó al cuerpo de ella, escondiendo su cara entre sus hermosos y redondos pechos. Luego de un par de minutos en ese ir y venir, una extraña sensación comenzó a expandirse en su pelvis, sentía como su orgasmo estaba a punto de salir.

—Estoy a punto de correrme —le confesó cerca de su oído.

—Yo también —le dijo mientras seguía en su movimiento de caderas.

Y, sin que ninguno pudiera controlarlo, una sensación sofocante se liberó en sus interiores causando una explosión de placer como nunca antes habían sentido.

El grito de Aqua luego de haber llegado a su orgasmo fue tan intenso que sus paredes vaginales estuvieron apretando el pene de Kyouya, que seguía liberando su semen a montones. Kyouya, sin tener fuerza para levantarse luego de tal acción, dejó su cuerpo todavía unido al de Aqua, sintiendo como su entrepierna estaba húmeda y pegajosa.

El calor mutuo de hace unos momentos atrás comenzó a despejarse.

—Se sintió bien —dijo Aqua, mirándole a la cara, el chico se sonrojó tras recuperar su cordura. Pero antes que él se separada de ella, esta lo abrazó con fuerza—. Te amo, Kyouya.

Kyouya no dijo nada al respecto. Estaba feliz de escuchar esas palabras de su querida diosa, aceptando gustoso su cariñoso abrazo mientras su rostro se enterraba en sus pechos.

—Yo también te amo, Aqua-sama.

La molesta luz que pasaba entres sus cortinas lo despertó. Kyouya se levantó de su cama para poder cambiarse de nuevo su ropa interior, pero sorpresivamente se dio cuenta que esta vez no lo había ensuciado por culpa de sus sueños.

¿Acaso todo lo que ocurrió fue real o una cruel ilusión?

De pronto su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando sus dos compañeras abrieron su puerta sin antes tocar, observando muy avergonzadas la parte de abajo del chico que andaba descubierta, cerrando con fuerza la puerta. Kyouya no pudo ocultar su vergüenza ante ese incidente, queriendo que todavía siguiera en el sueño.

Tras darse cuenta que estaba en la realidad, se vistió con su armadura y trato de hacer todo lo posible para disculparse con sus compañeras por el reciente accidente en su habitación. No quería ser catalogado como un sucio pervertido como el despreciable de Kazuma, quien ahora mismo debe de estar haciendo sufrir a su amada diosa.

Tenía que darse prisa en vencer al Rey Demonio, solo así, su querida Aqua estaría por fin liberada de las terribles garras de ese sujeto que se la llevo como su objeto personal.

* * *

Luego de un buen tiempo estando en las afueras de la capital por fin pudo regresar a Axel.

Una vez que entraron por la gran entrada, sus dos compañeras le informaron que se encargarían de las compras y el hospedaje para esta noche, a lo cual él aceptó.

Kyouya miraba el pueblo con cierta nostalgia mientras cruzaba por sus largas calles. Su alma se encontraba en total calma, y no era de menos ya que había logrado ocuparse con muchas amenazas en estos últimos meses. Incluso recién se había enterado por las noticias de los medios que tan solo faltaba dos generales del Rey Demonio para que la barrera que protegía su castillo desapareciera completamente. Sabía de antemano que el momento decisivo para la batalla final faltaba muy poco, y con ello su misión habría acabado.

De repente sus ojos observaron a cierta chica de cabellera azul que cruzaba por la misma calle, siendo acompañada con su grandioso equipo, y también de Satou Kazuma.

—¡Aqua-sama! —corrió sin pensar hasta ella quien se detuvo al ser nombrada.

La autoproclamada diosa miraba al chico con una mueca confusa y ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Quién eres?

Entonces Kyouya solo dio un corto suspiro.

Comprendía sabiamente que ella tal vez no lo recordaba debido al largo tiempo que no se volvieron a ver. Así que prefirió volver a presentarse para que ella lo recordara. Con solo ver su hermosa sonrisa de nuevo fue suficiente para subir sus ánimos.

Esa misma noche, Kyouya regresó de su pequeño paseo, viendo a ambas chicas que lo esperaban en el mismo lugar donde se alojaban siempre. Una vez que entraron a la mediana casona, los tres comieron y bebieron hasta satisfacer sus estómagos, pero por algún motivo Kyouya se sentía muy cansado.

Tal vez la caminata llegó a agotarlo después de todo.

Así que decidió irse a su habitación mientras les deseaba buenas noches a las dos jóvenes. Cuando entró, este se quitó su pesada armadura para luego vestirse con ropa ligera, y una vez que se recostó en su cama y se cubrió con las sábanas sus ojos se cerraron pesadamente.

A la medianoche se escuchó el crujido de la puerta abrirse, y de ella aparecieron las dos compañeras de Kyouya vestidas solamente con su pijama. El chico no reaccionó ante ese notable ruido, debido a que extrañamente sus sentidos estaban desactivados por alguna razón.

—Veo que ya hizo efecto el polvo tranquilizador —dijo Fio, acercándose junto a Clemea hasta la cama del durmiente Kyouya.

En eso, ambas levantaron la sábana para admirar descaradamente la vestimenta de Kyouya. Él todavía seguía sin poder reaccionar, ni siquiera con el intenso frío que sintió su cuerpo.

—Esta vez yo comenzaré —avisó la de cabellera verde mientras le bajaba los pantalones, percatándose con gran entusiasmo de aquel vigoroso miembro en todo su esplendor. Una línea de saliva se le escapó de su boca.

—¡No es justo! Yo quería ser la primera en darle una mamada.

—Ya tuviste tu turno la vez anterior, ¿o acaso lo olvidaste? Incluso te deje para que el pene de Kyouya te llenara completamente casi toda la noche.

Fio tan solo infló las mejillas totalmente derrotada. Mientras Clemea empezó a acariciar el pene con su delicada mano hasta agrandarlo, entonces decidió usar su boca para complacer al bello durmiente. No tardo mucho tiempo en hacerlo correr, tragándose el espeso semen, cuando ella lo sacó de su boca se alejó un poco para comenzar a limpiarse sus labios.

La joven de cabello rosado se despojó de su pijama para quedar completamente desnuda, luego se subió a la cama y gateó como una gata traviesa hasta su indefensa presa.

—Ahora es mi turno —tomó el miembro que seguía aún duro después de esa mamada. Un gran sonrojo apareció en su rostro—. Es tan grande... —murmuró casi hipnotizada.

—¡Oye! Si vas a estar así, entonces me tocará a mí —le informó Clemea algo molesta a la vez que se quitaba su propia pijama.

Sin perder tiempo, la joven de las dos coletas agarró el pene y lo alineó en su ya mojada vagina, sintiendo como llegaba en lo más profundo de su útero. Cuando se acostumbró, ella lo cabalgo moviendo sus caderas con frenesís mientras de su boca salían unos audibles gemidos.

Clemea se masturbaba con sus dedos ante tal escena erótica, deseando que ya fuera pronto su turno para gozar de ese pene tan grande y delicioso.

Ya cuando Fio llegó a su clímax, sintió el cálido semen llenándola en su interior, entonces se recostó en el pecho del chico y, sin pensarlo, se acercó a sus labios y le robó un fugaz beso.

—Je je je. Los labios de Kyouya saben tan bien —dijo llena de felicidad y con una tonta sonrisa. De repente sintió como su compañera le comenzó a estirar las mejillas con algo de fuerza.

—¡Dijimos sin nada de besos!

—No te quejes. Tú fuiste la que se llevó su virginidad —le reclamó.

La chica con el pelo en forma de cola de caballo decidió soltarla y dejar las cosas en paz. Ya no tenía sentido pelearse de forma tonta e infantil, y eso se debía a que ahora ambas podían compartir a su amado Kyouya.

Durante el resto que quedaba de la noche. Tanto Clemea como Fio siguieron disfrutando del amor que les daba Kyouya con su poderoso miembro, mientras este aún soñaba con su amada diosa y las muestras de afecto que ella le daba por ser el salvador de este maravilloso mundo.

**F I N**

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Si Kazuma se enamoró de Eris la primera vez que la conoció, entonces no sería nada extraño que Kyouya hiciera lo mismo con Aqua. A decir verdad, la idea principal de los sueños locos lo saque tras leer los volúmenes de Dust, en especial cuando el delincuente rubio quería jugarle una pequeña venganza a Kyouya con la ayuda de la loli súcubo. Sin embargo, el plan no les sale tan bien como querían, pues el pobre se encontraba borracho debido a sus compañeras, llegando a la conclusión que ellas lo han estado violando cada noche cuando hay oportunidad.

La próxima vez que haga otro One-shot de Konosuba será de Kazumin, debido a que no encuentro buenas historias de esta pareja que conlleve a un lemon coherente y romántico.

Por cierto, me he visto el trailer reciente de la película de Konosuba y grande fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que se enfocada en el volumen 5 de la novela ligera. Esperemos que tenga triunfo para así tener asegurado una tercera temporada del anime muy pronto.

_¡Comenten que les pareció este One-shot!_

_Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


End file.
